Fun With Starco
by SpruceMoose13
Summary: A collection of Starco drabbles (or close to it). Small views into their world together, following no other prompt than the scenes that come to mind from watching them together. Little canon to go off of right now, but lots of shipping still to do. Fluffy, for sure. But fun. "I'm talkin' rainbows, I'm talkin' puppies..."
1. Baby

He could hardly believe his world, now.

Here she was, sweet and soft in his arms. Mewling, just short of crying, her mother's hair and eyes, His nose and that darkened complexion. The perfect symbol of their union, right there in his arms/

"She's squishy," Star said, her voice sing song and perky, as though she'd just faced another interdimensional monster.

""Aren't princesses supposed to be soft?"

"Well _yeah_, but look at her. _Look_."

She held the infant up higher, up to his face. Star's expression was crooked and joyous. His heart flipped several times over with affection, for both of the loves of his life.

Their daughter was a miniature version of Star, with her father's skin and hair. Her bright blue eyes found him and she babbled.

"D'aw, someone wants Daddy."

He tensed, fidgeting on their bedside with anxiety.

"Are you sure? I'm uh, still practicing, you know... I just want to be sure I hold her the right way and the doctors aren't here to watch me and-"

"Just take your daughter, Marco!"

Star gently pushed the infant into his arms. Her smile had become even wider and more radiant in the last 24 hours. He didn't think that was possible.

But a lot of miracles had been happening, lately. A lot of miracles had been happening in his life in general over the last 15 years or so.

He stared down at the latest in his run of miracles.

"We have so much to do, don't we?"

"Yeah. But hey, we won't ever be short on bedtime stories!"

He grinned. "Very true."

His wife leaned in on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose into his neck. She smiled softly into his shoulder, beaming lovingly at their child through half lidded eyes. For once, she allowed herself to be openly tired.

"A whole 'nother adventure, huh?" Marco quipped.

Star hugged him tighter. Her thousand watt smile returned.

"The best yet. Gonna be the best dimension we'll see, ever."

Their daughter giggled and pushed her arms against her father's chest in semblance of a hug.

"You'll see, baby girl. We promise."


	2. Dancing

"But...there's one problem, Star."

Her normally angelic face melted into a scowl.

"What are you talking about, Marco?"

He tapped his foot and pulled at his shirt collar. His gaze drifted to all points nowhere, anywhere but into _that_ look.

"Star...I can't, erm...ah, _dios mio_..."

"Can't what, Marco? You just said you'd be my date!"

There is was again. Did she have to use the "D" word?

She must have noticed the effect if had on him, because her face had softened to a simple, almost amused huff.

"As my _friend_, antsy pants. No big deal!"

"Uh, yeah. You're right!" Marco exclaimed, his confidence inflating faster than his brain could process. His mouth hardly had the same problem.

"Because why would I want to date you anyway? I mean of all people, right? Do I even look like a prince? Ha! Ha ha heh heh...heh...?"

The look she gave killed only his voice, but it felt like it could do more. She stuck her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow.

It was lucky she didn't know exactly what effect she could have with just a _look_. They were't even married.

_Yet._ He buried that thought immidiately.

"Hm. I guess not," she quipped hotly. "But I still want to know, my toad-like _friend_, what's the problem with you coming with me to the Mewni Trans-Dimensional Ball?"

"Oh, right. That. Well, the thing is...I don't know how to dance."

"Yes you do! You danced with me at the club last week!"

"That's different. This is like...formal, and stuff. I don't want to embarrass you is all."

Star inhaled a sharp breath of surprise with a squeal, her lip quivering and eyes slightly watering.

"Marco, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me since you called me pretty in front of that Negatron robot!"

She hopped in place before throwing her arms around him.

"Huuuuugs!"

He smiled and returned the gesture. That alone was enough to make him blush, and the Negatron memory didn't help.

_They were in a technologically brilliant dimension, fighting a mad scientist. Some maniac who figured out how to harness sadness and misery. He had an army of evil robots, all too easy for their combined magic and martial arts might. But the last one, this Negatron..._

"_You are useless. Too weak to wield that wand. Give up. Admit your inadquence."_

_Its voice was cold and metallic. Star ignored it for awhile, trying to battle back, but it was seemingly indestructible. The insults kept coming until they took their toll, little by little. Star began to fade, and the machine grew stronger. The scientist cackled._

"_Now you see, you disgusting little girl! You are nothing! Give in!"_

_Marco felt helpless. They were going to lose, they were never going home. His punches lost their strength, and Star could barely lift her wand._

_If only there were something he could say, something he could do..._

"_The dimensions won't miss losing this one, I dare say. Ugliest, most wretched princess I will have ever defeated..."_

_Marco clinched his teeth. He may have to go out, but he wasn't going out listening to outright lies, especially not about Star Butterfly._

"_Hey! Egghead!" he shouted. The room stopped for a moment, expecting something now. He began to sweat harder._

"_She's...she's not ugly!"_

_He stood up straighter. Star looked on with widened eyes._

"_She's the prettiest princess of all time!" Star gasped somewhere near him, but he didn't have time to come to grips with the implications of what he'd just said. "Inside and out. She's beautiful, but she's also the nicest, and the strongest, and...and she's nothing like what your piece of trash robot says!"_

_He stood up straighter. Star was beginning to do the same. Her wand began to glow._

"_So just shut up already!"_

"_Yeah!" Star added. "And...and my friend Marco is the coolest friend I've ever had. And I've hung out with both unicorns AND pegasi! Including the icy-kind, in the Mountains of Maelstrom! And they're as cool as ICE!"_

_She floated into the air, and cast a grin toward Marco. "Thanks!"_

_He returned the grin with a smirk and nodded. The spell and his kick landed together, and the robot had no chance. She'd thank him later for the encouragement, calling it "so super duper sweet", and he'd tell her "likewise" for her own kind words about him._

_Neither would know the other was also staying up all night in bed, thinking of just what the others' words might have really meant._

Star pulled away from the embrace in the present moment.

"You won't embarrass me, Marco. You couldn't. I'm proud to call you my friend no matter what."

She raised her wand and summoned a record player.

"But if it makes you feel better...we could praaaaaactiiiiiiiiice!" she sang out in a high falsetto, posing on one foot and spinning like a ballerina.

He was too nervous to answer either yes or no, so she answered for him. She took his hand, placing his other on her hip as the music began to play.

"Star, this could be dangerous. I-I might step on your foot, and break it and then you won't be able to-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." She rubbed her nose to his soothingly. "You're fine. I'm fine. We're gonna have a great time. Now just sway thiiiis way, and thaaaat way, to the music. I already know you have rhythm, Marco!"

They waltzed to the tune, some piece from Mewni. Or so he thought, it wasn't as though he were an expert on the subject. Star looked especially lovely at this close of a distance. Her hair swayed in time with the beat, and he could breathe in her scent every time he inhaled. She looked serene, in her element. She must have had a lot of practice from growing up as a princess.

"I think...I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's kind of fun, actually."

"There you go! Nothing to worry about, Professor Star can teach anyone to dance."

They both laughed at her whimsy, and settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the song. When the music finished, they stopped their dance, but neither seemed to realize it was time to let go. They held each other for many long moments, caught somewhere between a daze and a dream in each other's eyes.

The trance broke only when Marco's cell phone rang. His mother was wondering where they both were, on family movie night of all nights. They broke apart with flustered nerves, answering Mrs. Diaz's call and stumbling over half sentences. They hung up half sure she understood a word of it.

"So, heh heh, good now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Star. I'd be...honored, to attend the ball with you. M'lady," he bowed, tongue firmly in cheek as he looked up at her in a mock kneel.

Star's fluttering heart could have been fooled. No supposed hero ever looked quite the part as one Marco Diaz did right there and then...

"Glad to hear it," she said with a pitch a shade higher than usual. "It'll be so awesome to have my best friend around, and not some jerk loser my parents set me up with to keep the nobles happy!"

Marco nodded curtly, at an all too awkward angle.

"I'm sure...it'll be awesome...but for now-"

"-we better get going, I know. I'm learning." She rolled her eyes playfully.

As they left the portal, dropping squarely in front of the Diaz's front door, Star grabbed his shoulder.

"One more thing, Marco. You're not a toad at all."

"Aw, Star. I knew you were just kidding."

"Pfft, no you didn't. But I did want you to know...you really did look like a prince, back there."

Before he even had time to react, she giggled her way back inside, almost daring him to chase. He paused, then began to follow her, feeling ten feet tall. Neither would remember a bit of the movie that night, but they'd never forget the dance.


	3. Kissing

Princesses were special. Everyone knew that. They were sweeter, they were softer, they smelled better. They practically sparkled. Everything about princesses was just...nicer.

So he shouldn't have been surprised to discover that kissing a princess was so heavenly. Not that he'd had much experience prior to dating Star. But he had hugged enough girls to know they weren't this soft. And kissing his mother's cheek never tasted this sweet. No dessert he'd ever had in his life could match it either, for that matter.

And it shouldn't have been surprising that a magical princess was so good at matters relating to love, like kissing. Didn't heroes fight dragons for a princess's kiss? He felt like he understood his childhood heroes so much better now. He could train in the dojo for days, satisfied by one taste of her lips. He was willing to fight for her safety before (though she barely needed any help, her magic had grown so strong), but now he almost wished a monster would appear just so he could feel like he had earned this affection that made him feel so _good_, in every sense of the word.

And it especially shouldn't have surprised him to hear her sigh a whimper of contentment, as though she was enjoying this just as much. As though "Mr. Safe" could make a girl giddy and light in the head. As though she were right about all the wonderful things she liked to say about him, in the last week or so since they'd officially become a couple.

None of this should have been surprising. But there he was, dumbfounded and stupefied in the best way possible. Her and him both.

Kissing was probably nice for other people, but kissing a princess? That was special.

Kissing your best friend after finally figuring out just how much more they meant to you? Even more special.


	4. The Moment When

_This one became a sort of "love letter"/"Ode" to the budding SVTFOE and Starco fandom, if you look closely enough._

* * *

It was remarkable, to both of them, that they truthfully began to fall in love at the exact same moment.

They didn't know it at the time. They didn't even know it until many years later, when they were already an established couple, and they saw fit to reminisce about such things as when they "knew". Or, when they thought it "began".

For a girl who'd felt like such a disappointment, who was so used to losing trust and respect from the people she cared about, from anyone in general...right at the tender age on the brink of womanhood...

It was too much resist. She had to hug the boy who wanted to give her a second chance when he had every reason not to.

She would decide later on that it was at the moment her arms flew around him, and she saw how nice he felt, strong but soft, like loving, protective Mexican karateka gentleman he was.

He would decide it was the moment he felt her hug him, and felt the outpouring of affection, so much that he couldn't help but turn in and smile. The boy with too few friends, "Mr. Safe", now the recipient of the tenderness of an impossibly perfect magical princess from another world.

And so they realized, in this time "much later on", that by the time they were sitting on the couch, sharing contented looks over a bowl of nachos in front of the TV, it was a foregone conclusion. They had already found their soulmate, they just needed more time to figure it out.


	5. Not Giving Up

_This is dedicated to all the reviewers: those who have given their support, those who have given useful feedback, and those who simply don't know what they don't know. Especially the last kind, yes indeed._

* * *

"Star!"

Marco dodged another volley of snakes flying at him, launched from the arms of one of Ludo's more creative monstrosities.

"Little help here!"

He ducked dropped a minion to the ground with a sweep kick, launching out of his crouch to avoid an axe crashing down at him.

Star pretended not to hear.

"Star, please! Whatever it is you're mad about, I'm sorry!"

Another volley of snakes. Star just continued blasting away at her side of the battlefield with more reckless ferocity than he'd ever remembered seeing in her. She snarled as she blew Ludo straight up into the heavens,and crashed him back to Earth with the force of one massive rainbow. The lackeys seemed to lose their will to fight at the sight of their master clearly having been defeated, yet again. That should have ended it.

Instead, Star continued fighting, as though letting out a rage on her pillows. The minions put up just as little a fight.

"Star, no!"

Marco raced to her, vaulting himself off the heads of several monsters before finally reaching her. He hugged her tight as she struggled to free her arms and continue her assault, but her enemies managed to slink away into the portal, an unconscious Ludo in tow. Star turned in his arms and shoved him away.

"YOU!" she cried. "I don't need your help anymore, Marco Diaz!"

"Star? What...what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!"

She turned away, voice warbling against the tears.

"It's been months...and right after...right after you told me you _loved_ me..."

She peaked backwards to see his astonished expression start to melt into understanding, then horror.

"Star...do you mean-the letters?"

"I know when I'm being played, Marco! I won't let it happen again."

She pulled out a stack of them, seemingly and almost assuredly like magic.

"You kept them, it looks like."

"So I could have proof!"

She shoved the stack in his face. Marco took hold and rifled through, his face becoming even more distraught.

"But Star-"

"Shorter every time-and then nothing! How long were you going to keep me as bragging rights, 'Wild Man'?"

That nickname again? He knew he was in more trouble than ever before in their relationship. He lowered the stack to his waist.

"What are you saying, Star? You think...what _do_ you think? That I dumped you without saying or something?"

"I'm saying I could tell! I'm saying I could see...see you giving up on us...just looking at the letters..."

A tear steamed down her cheek as she let the tension go.

"I know it's been hard, living in two different dimensions...I know it's tough, because we don't know how long I'll have to stay in Mewni or how long you have to stay here and when we're going to be able to see each other outside a battle to save your planet or something..."

Marco was frozen in place, unsure how o proceed other than to let her speak, and listen.

"...but did you have to do it like this? Why couldn't you just tell me that-that you didn't want to deal with me anymore...that it was to much..."

Marco had seen too much of his girlfriend in pain for one day. He held her shoulders and lifted her chin to look straight at him. His voice nearly failed him at the sight of her eyes this full of conflicted emotion.

"Star, please listen and trust me when I say this," he warbled, "but I am never leaving you. And definitely not by freezing you out with shortened dimensional love letters."

He pulled her in for a hug and continued to speak straight to her ear.

"I've been busy...too busy. I shouldn't let that keep me from being a better boyfriend to you. It's just been hard, you know? With school, and with trying to fight bad guys on my own as much as I can so you don't have to leave Mewni to help so much."

He rocked her gently. She finally started to hug him back.

"But no matter how short they might get...or how long between letters I go...please remember that I love you, and I always will. I haven't given up, and I won't ever. That's a promise."

He planted a warm buss on her cheek through her long hair.

"But I will try to send more, so that you don't feel lonely."

"...okay, 'Wild Man'."

Ah, that sounded much better. Maybe this would work out after all...

"Do you...do you trust me?"

He melted at the feel of her lips on his.

"Yes. And...I still love you too, Marco Diaz."


End file.
